


Prompt four: Insides

by sonicinthestone



Series: 100 prompt challenge [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, Pre Children of Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicinthestone/pseuds/sonicinthestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date that is mentioned by Ianto's sister in children of earth. Ianto asks about their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt four: Insides

**Author's Note:**

> I realise that this is a little bit out there in regard to the prompt but it works in my head and with what I plan to do for the next one so I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any comments please leave them. :)

The restaurant was in view of the hub’s visitor entrance, Jack didn’t like to stray too far and it suited Ianto as it was far away from the haunts of anyone he knew. It was cold and dark outside, almost raining but not quite managing it, the restaurant was glass fronted and posh.

‘You know I’d prefer a kebab from a shop on the corner.’ Ianto said, jack laughed.

‘Aaah but where is the romance in that? Look at the moonlight night, and the posh people in the posh restaurant. It even has candles.’

‘Street lamp lit more like.’ Ianto smiled and Jack elbowed him in the side. They ordered pizza although by this time Jack wasn’t very interested in it.

‘Do I have something on my face?’ Ianto asked. Jack shook his head, Ianto smiled but then his face dropped.

‘What is it?’

‘What happens to me jack?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘What happens when I die?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well,’ Ianto paused awkwardly, ‘You, you can’t die. I’ll be a blip in your memory. Or I’ll grow old and you’ll get bored of me.’

‘Ianto,’ Jack reached over for his hand and held onto it, ‘I will never, never forget you. I love you Ianto Jones.’ Ianto looked down at his plate avoiding eye contact. Jack laughed again, like he always seemed to do when things got too serious, he’d crack a joke and everyone else would laugh nervously. Normally they’d be a little busy trying not to get killed. Jack was like that, Ianto felt like he knew only a tiny bit of him, liked he had only scratched the surface of everything that was in front of him. It was little moments, when Jack didn’t think he was looking. When Ianto woke up before Jack had noticed; sometimes he looked wretched, like he couldn’t handle the pressure on top of him. But sometimes, just sometimes Ianto would catch jack smiling to himself, a proper smile like the one he gave each time he looked at Ianto. Ianto smiled at this and looked up.

Jacks hand slid further up Ianto’s hand; Ianto watched it but he didn’t resist. Jack reached over the table and kissed him; Ianto lifted his hand and held onto jacks arm. Ianto’s eyes were closed, he let himself be engrossed in the moment, he forgot that they were in a restaurant, he forgot about all the people and the future and about everything but jack’s lips on his; jack’s hand on his arm. The kiss broke all too quickly and immediately Ianto felt embarrassed, jack smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

‘Let’s get home yeah?’ Ianto nodded. Home Ianto thought, Ianto’s flat was home and Ianto reached over and kissed Jack once on the lips.

‘Home.’ Ianto replied. 


End file.
